Release
by CelticPhoenixProductions
Summary: After a great period of war comes a need to rebuild. Between those two moments comes one of rest. After such a long struggle, two digidestined find themselves alone as the danger subsides. [Commissioned Fic] [Explicit Content]


_Welp, never thought I'd do a Digimon fic in my life... but I can't say I'm disappointed with how this turned out._

 _Once more you're getting to see the results of my commission work, this time at the funding of the author Wizarmonfan for their own series "Blood Legacy". This purportedly takes place after the events of Blood Legacy, though since that fic is not completed, it could in a way be seen as an AU. It all depends on how satisfied they are with my depiction of their characters. And yes, they are OCs for a completely original story. It's rather intriguing, if not a little confusing in the beginning, though if you're curious please go ahead and check it out._

 _As for now, I'll let you enjoy the fic. Final forewarning though, this is smut, so if that doesn't tickle your fancy, turn away!_

O/o\O

 _Release_

The drive home was a quiet one.

They had kept their strength up for what felt like days, what probably _had_ been days, but everything just felt like a blur. Saki mulled from the passenger seat, trying her best to rest her eyes as Kenshin drove.

It wasn't easy. Saying goodbye hadn't been easy. The Chaos War had taken its toll on the digidestined, but the hardest hit had come when their chosen partners needed to walk a different path, one that led back to their own world, completely separate from the friends they'd grown to love.

Saki cringed when she remember the sad smile on Floramon's face as she'd traveled through that shimmering white gate, Wizardmon by her side. Reflexively she cringed, balling up on herself in the seat.

Kenshin spared a glance, violet eyes twinkling with concern as they pulled up to the Okada residence; Saki's home. The building was intact, and for that he managed a passing thank you to whatever force spared it from the hectic moments near the concluding fight of the war. After all hell had broken out he figured a majority of their childhood homes would probably be leveled. For once he was glad he was wrong.

He put the truck in park and took the keys out of the ignition, popping out the door and rounding so he could help Saki step out on the other side. The girl stumbled along with him, pushing off him with a haughty 'hmph' as she found her footing.

"I don't need help getting out of the car, Kenshin…" she muttered, her face scrunching in a pout.

An amused chuckle poffed from his throat before he retorted, "That's not what your legs were sayin'." To emphasize his point, he gave her auburn head a gentle pat, one with _just_ enough force to make her shaky legs fall in on themselves.

Saki yelped as she nearly collapsed, only to be saved by the boy's speedy grip. He pulled her close as she blushed, her pout failing to fade.

"Don't do that," she snapped, though there was no venom behind the fist she delivered to his chest.

In defiance of her own words, she shrunk into his hold, curling into the warmth emanating from his body. It was almost winter after all; it was cold out and cuddling with your boyfriend was more than normal.

He guided the two of them over to the door, leaning up against the frame as Saki detached from him and went about fishing out her keys.

"So…" she mumbled, fingers flicking around her bag, "It's over, isn't it…?"

Both were quiet as she continued to rummage, eventually producing the key and slotting it into the hole.

"The war is," he finally spoke, choosing his words carefully.

Saki nodded solemnly and pushed in the door, Kenshin following behind her.

"It's so nice to be home…" the girl sighed, tossing her shoes into their proper cubbies to the side. Kenshin mirrored the action and the two set off in their socks across the hallway floor. Upon entering the kitchen she flung her bag onto a vacant chair and cracked her spine. "When did you say my parents were going to get here?"

"Tomorrow," Kenshin replied, "They said they needed to spend time with your brother while he recovers from what happened. Taking a hit like that could not have been fun. Sorry you had to be asleep when we made those arrangements."

"Its fine," she waved, sighing, "I'm just glad they're all going to be well off…"

Her words tailed as they reached the stairs. Kenshin's brow rose as he observed the look in her verdant eyes. She viewed the steps the same way one would a cliff that needed to be climbed or a river to be forded.

The girl took a tentative step forward, one hand on the railing for support. Her foot met the wood, but it was very clear it was shaky.

There was a pause as she sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. Then she mumbled something.

"Uh… what?" Kenshin asked, leaning forward.

"…e up the sta…"

The boy walked a little bit closer. The girl's face was red as he asked again, "What?"

The girl grit her teeth and looked away, her voice uneven, but audible, "Can you help me up the stairs?"

Kenshin blinked. He never thought he'd see Saki _ever_ ask for help, at least not without doing something thickheaded first.

Knowing better than to tease, he smiled, "Of course, Saki."

Saki let out a squeak when his long arms craned around her torso and under her knees, brushing by the small scar at the back of her right cap. A few moments later and the couple had reached the top of the stairs.

But, to Saki's chagrin, Kenshin didn't relinquish his hold, carrying the poor girl down the hall until they were in front of her door. His grin grew a mischievous glint.

"Here we are, madam. Welcome home," he said, feigning a butler's persona.

Saki's already present blush sunk deeper as she squirmed in his hold, "Gah, you make it sound like we're married…"

His fingers tightened around her, his body locking up ever so slightly at the word.

"And… would it be so bad if we were…?" he mumbled.

Saki's squirming stopped, her green eyes drawn to his violet, eyes that were staring at the wooden barrier in a particularly contemplative glare.

She cupped her hands together before reaching out and grabbing his chin. He looked to her, the smaller girl pulling him down into a gentle kiss.

"Open the door," Saki mumbled as her lips left his.

He felt the fire in her stare and obeyed the order, using the deft hand under her legs to prop the room's door open. With that done she pulled his lips back to hers and used her weight to leverage him deeper into her room. Once more he obeyed, the two stumbling over to her bed as the kisses began to get more and more heated.

Saki was dropped to the bedside as she pulled her boyfriend closer, her digits curling around his messy strawberry-blonde hair. There was a pleasant heat in her stomach that was crying, _begging_ for her to get as physically close to the boy as possible. So in the moment she barely registered what they were doing, at least until a rather generous bulge in Kenshin's shorts pressed against a rather moist section of her groin.

The two pulled away, heavy breathing almost in sync.

They'd known each other all their lives, so the shared glances told every word that needed to be said and the world's most silent message was conveyed; I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't want to stop.

Kenshin reached out and pushed his fingers onto her own, pinning Saki to the bed as his lips met the hollow of her neck. She let out a groan in response, deep and guttural as her back arched up into his body.

Periodically he nipped at the skin, making her squirm even more in a bizarre mix of pleasure and pain, one that gave him an almost primal sense of satisfaction. She was _his_. He would be the one to protect her; he would be the only one to hold her like this.

His fingers fell to the edge of his shirt, sliding it off to reveal a lanky but taut torso, quickly following that with his shorts. Saki followed suit, prying at her dress and flinging it to the wayside, leaving them both there, alone, in nothing but their underwear.

Both their faces were hot, both their bodies were revving to go; his at attention and hers pliant and welcoming.

For a moment, neither of them knew what to do. Sure, they'd learned plenty from their education, but actually taking that next step had landed them in a deadlock of uncertainty.

Saki swallowed and made the first move, her fingers pulling at the already straining hem of Kenshin's boxers. She pulled the piece down, seconds passing until a long, fleshy penis sprung forth from its prison. She swallowed again, her first time seeing the male appendage leaving her speechless. Instead she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, tossing the article to the floor with the rest of their clothing.

She leaned back as Kenshin admired her form, her resigned position leaving her feeling embarrassed and exposed. It was good, then, that her eyes were able to maintain a stable lock on the swelling cock that righted itself from his crotch.

Kenshin, slowly recovering from his own uncertainty, dipped down and kissed the nipple atop her left breast, giving it a little, gentle nip with only his lips. Saki flinched, in pleasure or pain, he couldn't tell. Erring on the side of caution, he flicked his tongue out and gently dragged it along the areola, returning her to that pleasant squirm she'd done so well earlier.

Maybe that was also thanks in part to his cock pressing against the damp cloth still stuck to her groin, the gentle convulsion of their two forms accidentally grinding the two organs together through the material. His cock twitched, her vulva clenched. They both needed release, and they needed it fast.

The panties were cast to the wayside so quickly that the two barely even blinked when they vanished into the pile on the floor.

Kenshin leveled himself at Saki's vulva, her folds glistening in the sunlight that filtered through the window. He pressed the tip to the entrance before pausing. He leaned forward, his head sliding ever so gently inside her cavern, as he kissed her. The kiss was long, longing, and throat clenching as the two lovers conveyed everything they meant to each other in that one little moment.

Statement made, Kenshin pushed forward into her, slow and gentle. Saki wormed in response, her body subtly scooting forward onto his staff. Eventually his penis had become seated as deep as it would go, her fleshy lips meeting with the base of his cock.

The two looked at each other, eyes lost in a haze of lust and adoration.

"Y-you… don't have a…?" he asked.

"Tore it while running from a… a… thing…" Saki answered back, her response scattered.

He grunted in acknowledgement, his faith never wavering for a second. It'd simply been his curiosity speaking.

"M-more…" she mumbled. He looked at her and she met him with a kiss dripping with lust. "More," she commanded.

He heeded the call and pulled back, allowing his penis to slide almost completely out of her passage, before easing it back in. Her fingers around his back clenched, her legs wrapping around his rear.

"More…" she groaned.

His thrusts became smoother, faster, steadily working the two of them into a rhythm as the bed creaked underneath. By this point he was panting and her throat was alight with inaudible growls and moans.

The speed kept building between them and at one point Saki threw her head back and groaned into the open air, shoving her crotch forward into his, making his thrust much more forceful and sending a burning tingle around her sex.

After that the room was silent save for the muted schlicks of two bodies pressing against each other in a dance of love and desire.

Eventually the pressure began to grow too strong within Kenshin and his pace reached a feverish pitch, his breath unsteady.

"I… I… ah!"

It wasn't clear who had said it, because at that moment the two let out a simultaneous cry that echoed through the house.

The air cleared as the two collapsed against each other, bodies soaked in sweat, groins caked in the juices of their lovemaking, and their minds heavy in the fog of orgasm.

With his face in Saki's neck, Kenshin nuzzled her, bringing his lips to hers. She responded weakly, more from exhaustion than anything else.

"I love you, Saki…" he murmured to her ear.

"I love you too, Kenshin…" she murmured back.

They knew they would have to clean up. But that mess could wait a little while longer. For now, the two were content to bask in the afterglow of their love; just the two of them alone against the world.

O/o\O

 _Hopefully, even without context this story makes sense. I tried to treat it in such a way that new readers could theoretically be introduced to the characters via this story... kind of an odd place to start, a commissioned smut fic, but I don't judge since people get introduced to things through weird ways all the time._

 _That's all for now. Remember that you can catch me on my YouTube Channel "CelticPhoenixProductions", which is where I'm arguably the most active. You can also catch me on twitter Raymond_McNeil_

 _Catch you all on the flipside!_


End file.
